


Möglichkeiten 'Ich liebe dich' zu sagen

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wie die verschiedenen Einwohner von Storybrooke ihre Liebe ausdrücken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Möglichkeiten 'Ich liebe dich' zu sagen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ways To Say I Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/527537) by [TinyBat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/pseuds/TinyBat). 



_Snow/Charming_

 

Einige Ehepaare sind absolut widerlich mit ihrem öffentlichen Zuschaustellen ihrer Zuneigung, aber Snow White und Prinz Charming schienen die Ausnahme zu sein. Mit der Zeit wie sie war, waren sie technisch gesehen erst etwas weniger als ein Jahr verheiratet, obwohl sie eine erwachsene Tochter hatten, die fast das Alter ihrer Eltern hatte und beide waren unter 30. Sie wussten, dass dies für sie bedeutete, dass sie sich standesgemäß zu benehmen hatten, weswegen sie leere Garderoben und dunkle Ecken fanden, in denen sie erwischt wurden.

 

Sie waren das Paar, in deren Umgebung  die ganze Zeit ‚Ich liebe dich‘ zu hören war, selbst, wenn sie über Emmas neuen Verehrer stritten. Es wurde nur zwischen ihnen gesagt, wenn sie allein waren, da es so offensichtlich für alle anderen war, dass sie regelrecht vor Liebe strahlten.

 

Wenn Snow eine Erinnerung benötigte, erhielt sie eine Blume oder ein kleiner Vogel wurde ihr geschickt, damit er für sie singt. Wenn Charming sich fühlte, als würde er seine Frau nicht verdienen, würde sie ein Schwert hochheben und mit ihm trainieren. Es würde knapp sein und er wusste, dass sie in allen Bereichen gleichrangig waren. Emma war wirklich der ganze Beweis, den sie brauchten.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

_Rumpelstilzchen/Belle_

 

Wenn man ein Paar in Storybrooke aussuchen müsste, dass den Preis für So-überraschend-das-es-das-Gehirn-überfordert gewinnen würde, dann wären es Belle French und Mr. Gold. Er war hart, grausam, kalt und unendlich berechenbar, aber was sie ihm entlockte war Geduld, gelegentliche Handlungen der Güte und ein echtes Lächeln, was die Bevölkerung der Stadt schockierte.

 

Belle war offensichtlich schön, mutig, intelligent, hartnäckig und eine Herausforderung, die er dringend benötigt hatte. Seine Neigung Geschäfte zu machen und seinen sprichwörtlichen Schnurrbart des Bösen zu zwirbeln, wurde von ihr registriert und mit einer kurzen Berührung seiner Hand oder seiner Schulter, welche sagte ‚Du bist besser als das und wir beide wissen es‘ oder später ‚Denk daran und du wirst eine Woche auf der Couch verbringen‘, rief sie ihn zur Ordnung. 

 

Es gab nicht einen einzigen Teil von Rumpelstilzchens Herzen, dass sie nicht komplett besaß. Für sie war ‚Ich liebe dich‘ ein kurzer Besuch auf Arbeit oder ein Abendessen bei Kerzenschein. Sie waren glücklich zusammen und sich dessen sicher, aber sie sagten es trotzdem immer, wann immer sie konnten.

 

Sie heirateten in einer kleinen Zeremonie und die Schwüre waren beinahe ungesagt wegen ihren Eifers.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

_Ruby/Graham_

 

Ruby achtete nie groß auf Schamgefühl, so war es nie und würde so sein. Strahlende, winzige, aufmerksamkeitsheischende Outfits und viel Make-up machten sie zu dem Mädchen in der Stadt, dem hinterher gepfiffen wurde, wohin sie auch ging.

 

Bevor er starb war Graham einer der wenigen Menschen gewesen, der nicht das Make-up oder die viel diskutierten Shorts sah. Er sah eine intelligente und lustige junge Frau, die ein Talent dafür hatte genau zu wissen, was Leute brauchten, bevor sie überhaupt das Restaurant betreten hatten. Er war höflich, freundlich und hörte gerne zu, wenn sie redete. Sie hatten lange Gespräche über das, was auch immer in ihren Köpfen vorging und Graham war glücklich eine solch charmante Freundin zu haben. Ruby verliebte sich schwer in ihn und als er starb, zog sie sich noch mehr in sich selbst zurück, was natürlich noch lauter schreiendes Make-up und Kleidung bedeutete.

 

Rubys ‚Ich liebe dich‘ war ein Getränk und ein Sandwich am Tresen, wenn Graham nach der Arbeit hineinkam und ein weiteres Getränk, das darauf wartete mitgenommen zu werden ohne dass er jemals ein Wort sagen musste. Er sah Teile ihrer Seele und sie fühlte sich vollkommen sicher darin ihm alles zu erzählen. „Ich liebe dich“ war die einzige Sache von der sie bereute, dass sie es ihm nie gesagt hatte.

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

_Archie/Ruby_

 

Archie Hooper war bei weitem die netteste und anständigste Person in der Stadt und er war stolz darauf. Er liebte es den Leuten auf jeglicher Weise wie es ihm war zu helfen und ihre Lächeln zu sehen, machten es jede Mühe wert.

 

Nachdem Graham starb, war Ruby die eine Person, der er anscheinend nicht helfen konnte. Er sah zu wie sie sich noch stärker bemerkbar machte und es störte ihn zutiefst. Sie war absolut atemberaubend, lustig, lächelnd und immer aufmerksam. Er war ein Stammgast bei Grannys und Ruby begrüßte ihn immer mit einem Lächeln wie Sonnenschein und einem perfekt zusammengestellten Reuben am äußersten, rechten Ecktisch. Es war der beste Teil seines Tages und er sorgte immer dafür extra Trinkgeld zu geben.

 

Er schickte ihr Blumen mit einer Karte, die sagte: _"Ich werde hier sein, wenn du mich jemals brauchst. - Artie"_ und am nächsten Tag nahm sie ihn zur Seite, umarmte ihn fest und begann leise zu weinen. Sie einigten sich darauf, dass es eine gute Idee war sich einmal pro Woche zu treffen um ihr bei ihrer Trauer zu helfen und dass es nicht dienstlich sein würde, sodass die ganze Stadt ahnungslos blieb.

 

Jeden Donnerstagnachmittag um 4, wenn sie sein Büro verließ, winkte er und sagte "Ich bin stolz dies für dich zu tun. Wir sehen uns nächste Woche. Ich werde morgen zum Mittag da sein." Sie schenkte ihm eins dieser wundervollen Lächeln und er fühlte wie sich seine Brust ein kleines bisschen zusammenzog, da seine Handlungen vollkommen aus Liebe waren und das jedes Wort, das er sagte, aus Liebe war und dass das Lächeln, das sie ihm gab, immer nur das war. Ein Lächeln.

 

 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

 

_Emma/Jefferson_

 

Wenn man eine Wahl für die anstrengendste, frustrierendste, streitsüchtigste und willentlich ignorierte Nicht-Beziehung machen würde, dann wären Emma Swan und Jefferson Carroll die Gewinner.

 

Ihre Kinder kamen fantastisch miteinander aus, aber sie kämpften miteinander wie Katzen in einem Sack. Es war als würde man ein Tennismatch aus hin- und hergeworfenen Beleidigungen, sexueller Spannung und dem gelegentlichen Verhalten wie Menschen miteinander beobachten. Die Zwei zusammen veranlassten jeden in einem Radius von 15 Meter zuzusehen.

 

Emmas Vater Prinz Charming war beinahe lila geworden vor unterdrückter Wut als er sah wie sich die Beiden gegenseitig in ihrem neuen Apartment über die Gardinenhaken beleidigten. Er wusste lange vor ihnen genau, was dort vor sich ging und er brauchte weniger als eine Minute um zu erkennen wie schmerzhaft sie sich liebten, obwohl sie beide eher ertrinken würden als dies zuzugeben.

 

Emma war dickköpfig, zynisch, wütend, oft sarkastisch und argumentierte endlos, was spektakulär mit der launenhaften und gelassenen Natur des Hutmachers aufeinander krachte. Jeder, der sie beobachtete, wusste, dass sie perfekt zu dem anderen passten und sie warteten auf den Tag, wo das Paar dies erkennen würde.

 

Grace und Henry waren die Vermittler in den regelmäßigen Machtspielchen, aber es störte sie nicht. Sie sahen das Gleiche, was Charming sah und lachten sich in der Schule kaputt. In diesen Momenten, wo Jefferson wirklich mit sich kämpfte, war Emma innerhalb eines Augenblicks bei ihm um sicher zugehen, dass er in Ordnung war. Wenn Emma auf der Arbeit etwas sah, was sie bedrückte, würde Jefferson sich mit ihr hinsetzen und ihre Nerven beruhigen.

 

Sie leugneten es vollkommen, aber als sie mitten auf dem Marktplatz während des Weihnachtsfestes und der Lichtershow in eine besonders explosive Diskussion gerieten, packte Jefferson sie an ihrer Taille und küsste sie, was sie mit solcher Kraft erwiderte, dass sie beinahe den großen Baum umstießen, der als Herzstück diente.

 

Jede giftige Beleidigung oder "Gute Nacht, schlaf gut" am Ende eines Telefonanrufes waren ihr 'Ich liebe dich.' Der Tag, an dem die Beiden heirateten, wurde mit viel Jubel begrüßt, da es bedeutete, dass sie nun ihre Differenzen im Privaten austrugen und so die Stadt davon verschonten kalte Duschen durch Osmose zu brauchen.

 

Ende


End file.
